Races
There are 4 main races in Nihil: the Earthling, the Demon, the Angel, and the Werewolf. Angels and Demons are often regarded to as the 'Winged Races'. They enjoy many benefits as granted by their patron gods. Beyond the obvious pair of wings, they also have increased physical strength and a natural lifespan of approximately a thousand years. They have general durability as well as regeneration from wounds (Represented by their increased HP). Races of Eos Demons The Demons are the eternal enemies of the Holy Angels, creatures residing in the Corruption to the West which possess giant purple wings capable of flight. Demons are often murderous and corrupted creatures all together, and the longer a Demon remains alive, the more corrupt and morally defunct it becomes. Demons are locked in eternal combat with the Angels to the East. Tending to be more unwelcoming towards anyone and everyone who isn't a Demon, they are often looked at as a hostile race, and are usually feared. However, Demons do not always line up with the stereotypes set forth by fairy tales and stories of old. They were originally created by their goddess, Pandora, but there is a ritual that has been used since the beginning of time that is able to turn Earthlings and Werewolves into Demons. Demons can be created from pure Earthlings, untainted by the Hallow, by the process of the Demonic Ritual, in which an older Demon will offer, or will be asked to offer, an Earthling their power. The ritual entails gathering three vials of Earthling blood or one vial of Angel blood, which the Demon will use to create a new member of their ilk. During blood moons, all demons both grow in power and are engrossed in bloodlust. With age comes the basic ability to restrain their desire to murder, but young demons will go into a bloodfrenzy that only ends when the night does. To learn a minimal control, a fledgling demon is expected to need 5 years. Angels Angels are the eternal enemies of the Corrupt Demons. Typically residing in the hallow, they possess large white feathered wings, capable of flight. Angels are often holy and benevolent creatures, and the longer one remains alive, the more righteous and benevolent it becomes. Angels are locked in eternal combat with the Demons to the West. The Angels follow their god, Cassiel. The Angels are, more or less, the antithesis of the Demons, tending to lean towards the more friendly side of the spectrum, looking upon Earthlings with favor. However, some Angels are so radical to their cause that they will set aside this friendly stereotype set forth by other Angels and stories, destroying anything that gets in the way of justice. Angels were originally created by their god, Cassiel, but, much like the Demons, there is a ritual that is able to turn Earthlings and Werewolves into Angels. Earthlings, Werewolves, and Merfolk The Earthlings are the "peasant" race in the world, as well as the weakest and most numerable. They do not have any wings, and the majority of them, unless aligned with one of the other races, do not follow any god or goddess. However, Earthlings are frequently influenced by either the Demons or the Angels, and are initiated into either race. The Werewolves are Earthlings who have been either born with or given the disease of Lycanthropy. During Blood Moons and Full Moons, the inexperienced, young Werewolves turn into their true, bloodthirsty, bestial forms, instinctively attacking any and everyone who isn't in their pack - this includes Demons, Angels, and Earthlings. Werewolves will also attack one of their own kind, if they belong to an opposing pack. Werewolves will naturally transform into their wolf from every full moon, or any blood moon. They can eventually control themselves in their transformed state after 5 years of being a werewolf, but only Demon/Angel wolves have the lifespan to stop the transformations altogether. After 5 years a werewolf will still be a very dangerous beast. They are prone to attack even friends if they so much as look at them wrong, but they have the ability to even 'try' to resist their murderous nature. However, the rare occurrence of a full bloodmoon will make any werewolf go feral, regardless of age or race. The Merfolk are a race of which little is known. All that is known about them is that they are a fish-people with blue, scaly skin that reside in large bodies of water. Merfolk are incredibly rare to be seen, and some believe that they have been extinct for a very long time (This race is currently unplayable without admin permission). Hybrids, Hallowed Demons, and Corrupt Angels When a Demon or an Angel are unfortunate enough to be captured by their opposite race, they can be cast down with their opposite element, only by the ruler of a race. A Demonlord can corrupt an angel, making them unable to live in their home land of the Hallow, and making them sickly and giving them less of a physical advantage than regular angels, but more than Earthlings. This is the same for Demons, with the Archangel hallowing a demon. A Hallowed Demon or a Corrupt Angel can be made without a Demonlord or an Archangel. If either of the races are living in the opposite of their homeland, and can sustain themselves somehow, they can become Hallowed or Corrupt. An example is if a Demon lives in a slightly hallow area, but not enough to kill them, or the opposite with an Angel. On a rare occurrence, when an Angel and a Demon are romantically involved and decide to reproduce, the result will not be a stillbirth. A hybrid will be born, very rarely. They bare a single wing of each race, a purple, leathery one, and a white, feathered one. They are as weak as a Corrupt Angel or a Hallowed Demon, but unlike either, can't go in either Hallow or Corruption.